To implement Web access, a client sends a request to a Web server that processes the request. In response, a corresponding Web module of the Web server generates response information that is sent back the client to enable the Web access. A Web module is a program unit having a particular function in a Web server.
Currently, more and more Web development environments support Model-View-Controller (MVC) for depicting application program structures as well as functions and interactions within the structures. Under MVC, the model manages data packing. The view renders the model into display pages and, particularly, implements data input/output functions. And, the controller completes application logic.
In these environments, a Web server may obtain request data and provide response data through instance variants after receiving a client request. However, a problem may occur when a Web module of the Web server implements many different methods. This is because, for example, request data and response data associated with individual methods of the Web module must be assigned to an instance variant. These methods, however, do not describe or specify different data (e.g., the request data and response data). Accordingly, the Web server may spend more time in responding to the client request. As a result, efficiency and performance of the Web server may be impaired.